Is It True
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: A drinking game that is tradition between friends is always a great time. Especially when the purpose of the game is to share their friends dirty little secrets. Jason shares something about Nico that has Will well beyond intrigued, especially with Nico's next revelation. Only naughty good things can come from this. Solangelo. Complete. Oneshot with some kink.


Is It True?

My first story from this fandom. Hope you like it! Let me know and maybe I will write more from Percy Jackson! Thanks for reading!

"All right, are we all ready for this?" a dark skin girl grinned mischievously as she set out the shot glasses in front of all her friends. This was their annual midwinter tradition. Everyone getting together and drinking until names were forgotten. It had been happening since college and even though the last of them had graduated five years ago, this had continued on, just adding new members of their little group and some leaving. But the key five always stayed the same. Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth and Nico. They had been friends since high school and despite everything that they had gone through; they were all still as close as ever. This year they had three others with them: Reyna, Leo and Will.

"Do we have a choice?" Reyna laughed as she opened the first bottle of rum.

"Not in the least," grinned Percy. "So as we all know, there are no boundaries tonight, and you have to play along with everything and anything that is said. Goal of the game is to make one person at the table blush with only one comment."

Annabeth just snorted with laughter, "Seaweed Brain, we've been playing this for seven years now, I think we all know the rules. Not to mention, we were the ones that made up this stupid game anyway and change the rules whenever we want."

Jason laughed as he slung his arm around Piper's shoulders. "And only one shot per blush. We only have 3 40's of rum and we don't want to get wasted before you learn too many gritty details about the rest of us."

"Um, why am I here again?" Will asked with a laugh. He was the newest member of their little group after he had helped Annabeth out in the emergency room that he worked at eight months ago, for some reason keeping in touch with her after stitching up her shoulder and becoming great friends with her and Percy, then with the rest of the group.

"Come on Will, it's an excuse to get drunk and learn disgustingly gross details about the rest of us. And you never know what may happen. Plus you have been working far too hard lately, so you need to loosen up a bit," Piper grinned before she began to pour the rum that Reyna passed over to her into the shot glasses around the table. Reyna was Jason's partner at work, and since working together for just over a year, the two of them got along far too well, only surpassed by how well Reyna got along with Nico once introduced to him. That left only Leo, who had more or less stumbled upon Piper and Jason at a party one night three years and now attached himself to the group like an annoying little brother and they all were all fine with him being that way.

"So, who drinks this time? Asker or blusher?" Nico questioned, shifting uncomfortably in his seat for some reason.

"Hmm," Annabeth hummed as she laid a finger along her chin in thought. "If you blush, take a shot. If you fail to get a blush from the other person, you take a shot. That should get us all nice and tipsy in a good amount of time, and it means someone takes a shot each round. And there is no picking on one person to get them drunk faster than anyone else."

"Oh, take all the fun out of it for me, why don't you, Annie! I wanted to see how long it would take us to get Beauty Queen to take off her shirt again!" Leo complained as he tried to grab the bottle from Piper, but she just held it out of his reach, ignoring the remark about her tendency to get naked when drunk. That may have been the reason why they had decided on rum tonight and not tequila this year.

Jason only laughed as he pulled Piper closer under his arm, "Like Pipes needs a reason to get naked. We all know that it will happen sooner or later tonight."

Piper just smacked her fiancé's arm with a laugh. "You know, you could at least pretend that you care about other people seeing me without my clothes on."

"Piper…" Percy had a confused look on his face like he was thinking about something too hard. "You're an underwear model. People see you without your clothes on all the time."

Annabeth had the only reaction appropriate for the comment, smacking her husband upside the head. The rest of the group laughed at their actions as Percy still looked confused as to why he was getting hit again. "Anyway! Let's break Will and Reyna in slowly as it's their first time here tonight, and get this party started. Who wants to try and make someone blush first?" Annabeth grinned, gesturing to the circle of shot glasses just begging to be drained.

"Me!" Leo cried, reaching for his shot glass and holding it up and looking around the table. "Who shall I disgrace? Who to dis-GRACE! Grace! Hope you are ready to get your blush on, amigo."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You'd think that all these 'Grace' puns would have run out by now." He lifted his own full shot glass and held it aloft. "Do you worse, Valdez. And you aren't allowed to cop out in order to drink a shot yourself. If we all feel you try that again, you get to be the designated driver for the next six months."

"Oh, ye of little faith," grinned Leo. "Well, gonna start off right. Is it not true that I caught you jerking off one day to the box from the latest bra ad that Beauty Queen put out? And said location of being caught white handed was in a Wal-Mart bathroom."

"Got to do what you got to do wherever you are, and it's not like I am a teenage beating off to the Sears catalogue. She is going to marry me soon." Jason grinned with not even the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks. Even Piper didn't have the decency to blush, only looking extremely proud of herself that even with millions of people seeing her mostly naked form on the front of bra boxes, she still had the power to cause her husband-to-be to turn back into a carnal man with no boundaries.

"Seriously?! No blush for that?" Leo was almost offended at the lack of blush before tossing the rum back.

"Nice try, Valdez." Piper laughed, noticing that though Jason hadn't blushed, Will and Reyna both had. "Well, Jay, who are you going to pick?"

Jason still had the grin on his face as he stared around the table, he had several choices for stories for almost everyone at the table, but he figured he would try his luck with a fairly tame story. "Annabeth?"

The blonde girl just smiled and toasted him with her shot glass and Percy just laughed. "Bring it on, Grace. Just remember, I always have a plan."

"Is it true that you blew your tutor, one Luke Castellen, in order to get the bonus points that you needed for the one course that you didn't have perfect score in?" Jason questioned with a shit eating grin on his face. Percy was his best friend, but he knew that this would not cause an issue between the couple. After all, through these little games a lot more had been said and revealed, and nothing was off limits.

Annabeth blushed deeply before taking her shot without answering. Percy laughed harder than anyone else at the table at his wife's reaction. "And let me tell you, watching her blow him like she did that day was the hottest thing that I had ever watched."

"Shut up, Percy," Annabeth growled before refilling her shot glass. "And you're next."

"Of course I am," laughed Percy before leaning over and giving her a kiss first before raising his glass. "Do your worse."

"You totally only lasted like 5 seconds our first time. You didn't even get all the way in before you blew your load."

Percy began to sputter uncontrollably, and everyone else around the table laughed loudly. "I was 15 for fucks sake! You couldn't expect me to last! And my stamina is much better now! It's been 13 years and you haven't complained about my performances since!"

"That's a blush, Percy," Reyna chuckled, liking this game already. Percy obligingly took his shot before holding his glass out to Annabeth to pour another shot into.

While they listened to Percy try and defend his lasting time in bed, Will leaned over to where he was sitting next to Nico. "So, is it always like this?" he whispered to the dark haired man.

Nico had a small smile on his face as he leaned back a little in his chair as he watched as Percy unsuccessfully attempt to embarrass Piper. "Yeah. And it's just going to get worse. I guess no one really explained much to you other than drinking and embarrassment did they?"

"Not really. I'm just not sure I know anyone here well enough, or that they know me well enough to actually be a part of this," Will confessed. Though according to Jason, he was here for a second reason too. As far as he knew though, only he and Jason were aware of that reason and he wasn't even sure if he was going to make it to then.

"It's a bit much I know. But you get used to it. And believe it or not, our stories get worse and worse every year. We are stupid close to be able to talk about things like this. I don't know. Maybe it's not normal, but we enjoy it and it's only once a year. Plus we tend not to remember much of it after too long tonight. We'll be through the 3 bottles in like 2 hours tops."

Will just shook his head with a grin. "How personal do they get?"

"This so far has been tame honestly," smirked Nico to which Will groaned.

"Earth to di Angelo!" Jason said with a laugh, before the cap to the open bottle of rum hit Nico in the forehead, earning a glare from him.

"What do you want?" sighed Nico as he shifted again in his seat.

"Reyna has a question for you," grinned Jason as he reached over and filled his fiancée's shot glass. Man, they had missed out on Reyna not getting embarrassed, judging by the fact that Piper was refilling her shot glass, no so secretly sipping half of it again and pouring more in when she thought no one was looking. Not that Nico was going to call her out on it.

Sitting up straighter, Nico picked up his shot glass and smelled its contents as if smelling a fine scotch. "Better make this a good one, Ramírez-Arellano. This rum smells good, I want to get drunk and I have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Well, Niccoló," she smirked and took sick pleasure in the dark look that overcame Nico's face as she used his full name – something that he hated, "I have it on great authority that you have an extensive profile on multiple fan fiction websites and that you have nearly a million words archived, all male slash fiction based on Mythomagic, mostly Hades, Zeus and Poseidon threesomes. AND you use yourself, Jason and Percy as the basis of those three characters."

Nico's jaw dropped open at the accusation, though it wasn't simply an accusation. "Wh...how?"

"You never should have let me read it, Pico," the smirk was still on Reyna's face as she began calling him pet names, something that no one else on the face of this planet dared to do, not even Nico's own sisters. "It was obvious the moment I started to read it. And man, your writing is extremely graphic if I say so myself."

And before she could say anything else, Nico tossed the shot back before reaching for the bottle, wanting to have another shot as he hoped that no one else had been paying attention. "Nope. One shot per blush, Neeks!" Leo laughed heartily as he moved the bottle out of the way. Obviously only Nico had noticed Piper earlier, that or Leo was just being a bastard because no one let him drink more than one shot.

"Seriously? You want to have a threesome with us?" Percy questioned, his eyes slightly wide as Jason continued to, well, cackle across the table.

"Wait your turn and ask him next round!" laughed Piper as Annabeth did the honours and smacked Percy upside the head once again.

Nico rolled his eyes and shifted again in his seat before turning to Will. Thankfully that is what this game was all about, no matter how much you were embarrassed, within a few questions, the embarrassment was forgotten and there was always going to be someone more embarrassed than you at some point. "So Will," he turned to the blond with a smile, knowing that this was going to be easy. He hadn't spent a lot of time with their newest friend, but the few things that he knew about Will was that a) he was very easily embarrassed b) lead a pretty quiet life compared to the rest of them and c) he wanted to know more and more about him.

"Seeing as I know that no matter what you say, chances are that I'm going to blush, can I just take my shot now?" he asked with a light nervous laugh.

"Nope!" Leo laughed as Reyna smacked his hand as he tried to reach for an unopened bottle of rum. "Trust me, Solace, you'll lose your inhibitions soon enough."

Nico just smirked again as he looked over at Will. "I heard from someone at the hospital that last week you had an interesting….extraction to perform? Your ex showed up with a vibrator up his ass that the cord snapped off of and he couldn't get it out?"

Will actually just laughed; not feeling embarrassed himself at the story. "Talking to Hazel I'm assuming? Yeah, Jake sat in the waiting room for almost 14 hours waiting for my shift to start because he didn't feel like he could tell anyone else. So I made him suffer as much as possible and used the widest speculum I could get my hands on. And I totally didn't warm up the lube either."

Nico chuckled as they all noticed the distinct lack of blush on Will's cheeks as he took his shot. At least no one could claim that he had taken it easy on Will in order to take another shot, but judging by the slight look that Jason gave him, Jason had ulterior motives for this tonight, and Nico wasn't sure if he liked them or not.

"That's hilarious!" Percy cracked up before gesturing for Will to take the next choice.

Feeling just a little more enabled now, Will turned his shot glass towards Leo, the only other one here that he knew well enough that he would be able to bring something up against. "Leo Valdez."

"Si, signor?" he turned towards the inquisitor, being caught red handed from attempting to steal the liquor yet again.

"Is it true or not that during summer camp at the age of 15, you were caught spying on the girls cabin while they were getting ready to go swimming, and you were in the bushes jerking one off and had finger up your ass too," Will grinned, and was not surprised in the least that the story wasn't even finished before Leo was downing his shot, the rest of the group cracking up, obviously never hearing that story before.

"I forgot that you were at that stupid camp too," grumbled Leo, trying to grab someone else's shot glass or the bottle to get another drink. Reyna took a page from Annabeth's book and slapped Leo upside the head at the attempt. "Oh, come on!"

"Tough luck, Valdez. As you know well enough, there is no free drinking till at least the third round. We just finished round one, so you better think of something to get a blush out of someone. But with the way you have been going, you're going to be drinking more than any of us," Jason laughed before Piper shut him up with a kiss.

The second and third rounds went much like the first, and as every other time before, Percy and Leo had both failed to conceal a blush or get one out of someone else, while others were pretty much even with their results. Will had finally gotten to take a drink, so his nerves were settling down a little, but he still felt like Nico was shifting an awful lot beside him for no reason, despite having had some shots of his own.

Now it was the fourth round and everyone had a glass along with their shot glasses, the rum flowing freely. Piper had, as predicted, lost her shirt at some point, but at least left her bra on. "So, who will be next?" Piper questioned she attempted to remove Jason's shirt as well. He just chuckled and tried to swat her hands away.

"I've got another one for Nico," Jason grinned with smugness as he raised his shot glass.

Nico just groaned, still slightly flushed after having to admit to going down on both Percy and Annabeth when trying to come to terms with his sexuality. "Fuck off, Grace. Pick on someone your own size," he mumbled as he shot back another glass of rum, as if still trying to remove the taste of Percy and Annabeth from his mouth.

"Is it true that you sometimes wear a butt plug throughout the day? Just to keep the feeling of being filled there all day long?" At that accusation, all eyes were suddenly on Nico with wide eyes and dropped jaws. As open as they all were during the truth game, sometimes the questions were completely out of left field and caught them all by surprise.

Nico only smirked and shifted again in his seat, before leaning over and pouring himself more rum and throwing it back, though not the shot glass full. "Why, want to check for me?" At that, Jason's face erupted into flames and the blond took the shot in front of him. "Hmm? Or is it that you're interested in learning what that feeling is like to be all stretched out for hours at a time?"

"God, Nico," groaned Percy as he took a shot and then slammed his face down onto the table in front of him, causing Annabeth to laugh at him and rub his back. Not that any of them had an issue with Nico's sexuality, but sometimes he was just a little too…open about it, especially after a few drinks.

The smirk on Nico's face only grew to reach his eyes, which might have scared anyone who hadn't known him as long or as well as most of the people at the table did. "Oh, you want to try it too, Percy? I'm sure that I have a couple of smaller ones for you boys to try out and then work your way up to big ones." By this time, the three girls are laughing uncontrollably, Percy and Jason had each thrown back another shot as they flushed darker and darker.

"Dude! You're making them so uncomfortable! This is awesome! I've never seen them so flustered!" Leo's laughter was loud and he was wiping tears away from his eyes as Will just gaped with wide eyes at Nico, never before having seen this side of the man who always seemed to keep more to himself and gave off a dark and brooding aura that did nothing to dissuade his 'don't fuck with me' attitude.

"If they think that this is uncomfortable, wait for them to have their hole's stretched for the first time for hours on end," Nico continued as he sipped at his own drink as if he was talking about the weather or something else as mundane.

"Oh my god!" Annabeth cried through her laughter as Percy sat up straight as a board in like he was startled. "Percy's hard!" The exclamation drew everyone's attention to where her hand was obviously in her husband's lap.

At this point Percy's face was so red that it reached the tips of his ears and down his neck as well, and he had grabbed one of the bottles of rum and started to swig it straight from the source, downing the little that remained there, apparently trying to drown his embarrassment.

"Something you want to share with us there, Perce?" Reyna asked with a familiar glint in her eye as she laughed openly at her friend's misfortune, something that she never would have seen herself doing with anyone else.

"Can I just die now?" he murmured before taking another swig, effectively finishing off the last of a second bottle.

"What about Jason?" Leo sounded just as excited Annabeth had as he looked over at Piper who had stood up, swaying considerably, to take off her pants. "Is he as excited as Percy seems to be about having a butt plug?"

Piper looked over at the group as if just remembering that they were all still there. "Oh, let me check!"

"Not necessary, Pipes," Jason whispered as his fiancée came back over to him, but instead of her reaching down, she ducked under the table and judging by the increasing flush on Jason's face and some muffled noises, she wasn't checking with her hands.

"Yup! He's hard! Well, he was at half chub when I got down here and now he's totally hard and he keeps pushing me away for some reason. Maybe we're gonna need to have Nico take Jason and Percy shopping before Jason's bachelor party to get us some toys for the honeymoon," she laughed before reappearing above the table. And with those words, Jason predictably took another shot. The game was disintegrating fast, and they were now just finding excuses to drink, or just drinking for an excuse.

"This is awesome," Annabeth reached up and wiped away a few tears from her eyes from where she had been laughing so hard. "Best. Game. Ever."

"Why is no one picking on Leo?" growled Jason as he kept trying to keep Piper's hands away from him as she kept trying to undress him or get into his pants. The rum hadn't hit him hard enough yet to let his fiancée molest him in the middle of all their friends. Not that it hadn't happened before, and would totally happen again. He just needed more rum to allow it to happen, tonight at least.

Leo snorted. "Any one of you tries and get close to little Leo and Calypso will skin all of us alive. But trust me when I say that I am soft as a lamb's wool. No need to test it. You're going to just have to trust me on that. The Valdez don't need no other people than the beautiful Calypso feeling me up."

"Trust me, Valdez," Reyna snorted, "No one wants to touch….little Leo."

Will still sat there with a vacant expression on his face, something that Nico noticed along with the barest blush that coloured the tanned cheeks. "Will?" Nico questioned in whispered toned and leaning in, noticing that the blond didn't partake in the laughter that was consuming the others still. "Everything okay?"

"I just don't think I'm drunk enough for this," Will admitted with a laugh. "I can't believe some of the stuff you guys talk about."

Nico just smirked again. "Well, up for one more? It's my turn after all."

Will looked around the room where the others seemed to have all abandoned the game, Reyna and Leo arguing, Percy and Annabeth making out and Jason and Piper seemed to have disappeared, but Jason's shirt and jeans seemed to be all that remained of him. "Are we even still playing?"

"Humour me," Nico shrugged, and filled up their shot glasses one last time.

Rolling his eyes, Will took the shot glass and raised it in a toast to the man sitting next to him. "Fine, fine. Do your worse to make me blush one last time, though I don't think that it is going to be that hard.""

Instead of asking outright, Nico crooked his finger to beckon the other man closer. This was something that he just wanted Will to hear and not the rest of them, not that anyone was paying attention to them. When Will leaned in, the dark haired man put his lips close to Will's ear and began to speak in a whisper. "I have a plug in now, so I'm nice and loose if you want to fuck me. You could probably slide right into me with no prep, probably even loose enough if you wanted to try and fist me."

Will's blue eyes went impossibly wide at the words and as Nico pulled away with that smug fucking smirk still on his face, he took the shot as quickly as possible, reaching for the last bottle of rum that still held some liquid and pouring himself another shot, the last shot that was in that bottle, and taking it quickly, before reaching over and grabbing Nico's shot glass and downing that too. "Are you drunk?! Where the hell is that coming from?"

"Not really," Nico shrugged before shifting in his seat again, this time a longing sigh escaping from his lips. "And I know that you want me, and that is why Jason invited you tonight. And the feelings are all mutual." As he spoke, the dark haired man continued to move in his chair and it brought another blush to Will's face, but there was not a single drop of rum left in the remaining bottles for him. He needed more rum! He knew now why Nico had been shifting all night, and what was happening as he shifted now, and it wasn't something that he had a hard time picturing.

And it was true, a possible hook up with Nico was exactly the reason why Jason had invited Will. Jason was probably the only one who knew about the attraction between the two men was and that it was strong as it was, because the two of them would never admit it otherwise. This game was just all that Nico needed to get the message across to Will. And Jason had explicitly told Will that this was going to be the best chance to get into Nico's bed.

A repeated whisper of his name broke will out of his panic induced trance and Will looked back over to the now panting brunet. "Nico? Really? You want this?" there was a breathless tone to the blond's words as he couldn't shake the thought of Nico sitting there this entire time with a butt plug in. How fucking hot was that? Dammit, he may have drunk a little too much to fully appreciate what was happening right now. But at the same time, the buzz that he had going on gave him that extra bit of courage that he needed to get this going to where he wanted it to.

"Are you kidding me, Solace? The dildo that I've been favouring right now is named 'Sunshine' after you," the grin on Nico's face was positively seductive as he reached his hand out to tangle through the unruly blond waves of hair on Will's head, "and I've been using that one for nearly six months. Now will you shut up, kiss me and allow this to get to the point that you show me that you are so much better than a fucking dildo?"

"Nico…" Will breathed the name out and it was the only thing that he could do before Nico pulled him closer and captured his lips in a rough kiss. The blond could only gasp lightly at the harsh treatment as the dark haired man controlled the kiss and wasting no time in deepening it. Nico tasted like rum and it was amazing and intoxicating and Will just needed more of it. He kissed back, loving the way that the brunet's tongue invaded every inch of his mouth and creating a burning sensation everywhere that it touched. They sucked, nipped, licked and devoured one another's mouths until they both felt the lack of oxygen and had to pull apart.

They both had a rosy flush on their cheeks as they broke apart that had nothing to do with their earlier game. And it didn't surprise Will to see that Nico had adopted that downright kissable smirk once more. "Well, that's a good start," Nico whispered, so what do you say we make our way upstairs and you can see just how loose this plug has made me."

"Fuck, yes," gasped Will as they both stood up, ignoring the other people that were still around the table, as it wasn't exactly unexpected. Nico grabbed the other man's hand and began to drag him through the house, knowing exactly which guest room of Percy and Annabeth's he was given for the night. Will followed behind him closely, and he could barely tear his eyes away from the ass that was incased in black skinny jeans. And upon closer inspection, he could see a very faint, rectangular outline pressing against the tight material. With a groan, he could feel the arousal shoot further down his body, pooling in his own cock and ensuring that he was plenty hard for what was about to come. And if that wasn't enough assurance, he reached out and traced that outline, feeling the hard plastic and pressing hard against it. Nico obviously could feel that and gasped out loudly, pausing only briefly before moving faster to the room, more eager than ever to get inside.

When they finally reached it, Nico pulled them in quickly, wasting no time in pulling the shirt off of Will's body, throwing it somewhere and not caring where. "God dammit you're so fucking hot," growled the brunet as he slammed their lips together once again as his hands roamed desperately over the smooth skin of Will's torso. The blond had similar feelings as his own hands decided to forgo the shirt and instead started right away with attempting to unbuckle the belt around the thin man's lean hips. His hands were shaky and he couldn't figure out if it was the rum or nerves that were causing the shakes. It took far too long to get the belt slipped through its buckle, and by then Nico's hands had made their way back to Will's hair, causing the blond to moan. He wondered if Nico was aware just how much having fingers running along his scalp was a huge turn on for him. Holy fuck, he wanted this so much! Finally the belt came undone and Will took no time at all unbuttoning the dark jeans and pushing them down, only to be met with a pungent odour that he recognized instantly.

"How many times have you cum in your pants tonight, Nico," whispered Will against panting lips as he freed the erection from its confines and ran his fingers teasingly along the length, easily feeling the remnants of dried cum along it. The fact that the dark haired man was still hard was quite a pleasant surprise and Will could only wonder if Nico came again with him if there would even be colour to the cum, or if he was reduced to dry orgasms. And it was something that he wanted to know, oh so badly.

Nico just growled as he thrust his hips towards the other man violently. "Why don't you go lick it clean and tell me how many times you think it was." He then placed his hands on the blond's shoulders until Will was on his knees, face to face with the thick cock. Will just smirked, as he wrapped one hand around the base of the shaft and licked along the tip without giving the standing man a warning at all and earning a moan from Nico as the fingers continued to tug at his hair. The taste of dried cum was so strong and it arousing beyond belief for the blond. There was absolutely no way this was all fresh, and it was nothing that he had expected to experience tonight. But there was no way that he was going to give up this chance.

His tongue traced along the length, making sure to pay extra attention to the underside and the prominent vein that ran along it. His free hand came up to fondle the heavy balls that hung below the cock, and he loved the weight that they had in his hand. It was so tempting to reach behind the brunet and grab hold of the plug that he knew was right beyond there, but knew that if he did that, he would waste no time in stripping down his own pants and burying himself in right away. He wanted to taste more of this intoxication that was purely Nico. And if he wasn't going to go there yet, he was going to go in from the front. Once again with no words of warning, Will's lips wrapped around the thick head, and he was rewarded by a sharp tug on his hair as Nico attempted to thrust the rest of the way into the moist mouth. The blond smirked as he took more of the length into his mouth and was drinking in more of the heady flavour of spent cum that clung to the skin.

"Your mouth is so amazing," whispered Nico as the lips took in more and more of his cock, while the thick tongue worked along the underside of it, and swirled around the entire girth. He was going to make sure that any of the previous release that remained on Nico's cock was cleaned off utterly and completely. With his lips running up and down the shaft, Will barely had a moment to take in a breath before Nico's hands came up to lay on either side of the blond's face. It was his turn to not receive any sort of warning before the brunet began to thrust his hips once again, roughly forcing his erection deeper into the awaiting mouth, the tip repeatedly slamming against the back of Will's throat. To his defense, the blond never gagged nor attempted to have the cock removed from his mouth, but just allowed it and ensured to make as many noises as possible, noticing how whenever he did, Nico got faster and faster.

Just as Will could feel the tightening in the balls that he continuously fondled, the brunet gave a loud growl before pushing the blond's mouth off of him. Will gave a slight whine at the loss of his new favourite thing as he watched his own saliva hanging off of the length in long strings. "And why did you have to go and do something like stopping me?" whispered Will as he reached out to take hold of the erection again, but Nico slapped the hand away and stepped back, and momentarily the blond thought that Nico was bored with him, or changed his mind or no longer wanted this. But when he saw the pure arousal that was still reflected in Nico's dark eyes, those fears were put to rest.

Nico only smirked that smirk of his once again as he stepped out of his pants and stripped off his shirt in one single movement before he laid down on the bed that Will had only barely noticed before this. Nico, splayed out in all his glory, legs spread wide, erection slick with Will's saliva, and the dark black rectangle of the base of butt plug resting just below the hairless balls. That was something else that the blond noticed, and something that turned him on beyond his wildest dreams. There wasn't a single hair on Nico's body below his neck. No leg hair, no underarm hair, no pubic hair. Smooth skin everywhere. Will could not resist running his hands over every inch of the lithe man's body, loving the silken feeling under his fingertips. "So fucking hot, and smooth, and gorgeous," he whispered as his lips found Nico's once more in a heated kiss as the brunet's hands finally reached Will's pants and pushed them off the thin body, revealing an erection that was just as hard as Nico's.

"Electrolysis. Since I was 19," Nico breathed heavily as he broke the kiss. "Now, you had better take this damn plug out now and replace it with that fucking cock of yours before I get impatient and do something we both might regret in the morning." There was impatience in the brunet's voice as he shifted his hips more and more with every moment, desperation in each movement. One hand reached up above his head and under the pillow, retrieving a half used tube of lube that he had stashed there earlier when he had been told which room he was going to be given for the night. He passed it over to a grinning Will who accepted it with eagerness. The blond nodded his understanding as he squeezed a good amount of the clear liquid into his open palm. Nico may already be stretched, but it didn't mean that he wasn't going to play it safe. After all, he didn't know how large the plug was inside the brunet, and they were both slightly drunk. He didn't want this to be a one-time thing and he definitely didn't want to hurt Nico. So he was going to use as much lube as he wanted to.

"Play with the plug?" Will groaned, as he stroked along his own length, loving the sensation of the slick lube and how easy his hand ran up and down it. "And tell me all about it. I want to hear what you're doing to yourself."

Nico nodded as he reached down and wrapped pale fingers around the thick base and began to tug at it, the entire time his eyes fixated on Will's hand. He made sure that his movements matched the blond's and with an airy gasp, he began to commentate on what he was doing. "The base is so thick; it's pulling at my rim from the inside. Shit, this one is a big one. I've been clenching around it all night. I came twice from it. With every little movement I make, this one hits my prostate! Will! Fuck, I need you to pull it out of me right now. It's pulling me so tight from the inside. But I'm going to cum from your cock this time, not this damn plug again so hurry up," he growled as he moved the black plug around in his hole, loving the way that it felt but knowing that he wanted more- he wanted Will inside him now. "And you had better be lubed up because I'm about to pull this plug out now and I want you inside of me when I do."

Will's mouth dropped open as he hurried up with his final few strokes and moved so that he was positioned between the brunet's legs, his eyes fixated on the sight of the nimble fingers pulling at the toy rapidly but not pulling it out yet, just making sure that the wide toy pulled at the stretched hole, making sure that he was plenty stretched and ready for the thick erection that Will sported. "I'm ready," the blond whispered as the tip of his cock rubbed along the back of Nico's hand, smearing lube and precum over the olive toned skin. With a nod and a deep breath in, the brunet finally began to tug firmly at the base of the thick toy, and Will almost came just from watching as Nico's hole was spread almost impossibly wide to allow the toy to come out. It was the size of a plum, and it was so obscene to watch it.

Nico moaned and whimpered as it finally pulled free and began to slide out, and he made sure he went as slowly as he dared to, the sensation of Will's blue eyes boring down into him almost more arousing than the feeling of being so stretched. "It's almost out," he gasped as the end of the plug tapered down to a thinner tip and only an inch or so remained inside him. He knew that Will was ready, he could already feel the tip of the heavy erection rubbing alongside the plug and his fingers along his rim. God he was so glad he wasn't blackout drunk right now, only slightly tipsy. He never wanted to forget tonight. And with only another cry of the blond's name, he pulled the final bit of the plug out and tossed it on the bed next to him, bracing for the feel of Will pressing into him.

"What a beautiful gape," Will grinned as instead of his cock pressing into the wide hole, he inserted both of his thumbs, pulling the stretched rim out wider. "Why should I waste such a gorgeous stretch after all that work you've done to make this pretty little hole so loose and sloppy for me." At the words, Nico's erection twitched with arousal and he could feel the precum dripping down his length. He would never have pictured Will being a dirty talker like this, though he couldn't be more excited for the prospect of future encounters. And his train of thought ended right there as he felt the thumbs pull his blown out hole before he felt the anticipated cock pressing against his entrance too.

"Fuck!" cried Nico, not in pain but in pure arousal as Will easily slid his cock in beside his thumbs, not removing them even after he pushed in all the way up to the hilt, thanks to the wonderful job that the plug had done to make the brunet all prepared for him. But there was a huge difference in a piece of silicon and a thick cock of flesh and blood, and Nico's plug was nothing compared to Will. "Move damn you, fuck me like you mean it," he growled as his hands went to wrap around Will's neck as he began to roll his hips downwards onto the intrusions into his body.

Will didn't need to be told twice as he pulled back about half way with his cock, but left his thumbs to maintain the stretch of Nico's hole before slamming back in roughly. He was drunk, and with the way that they were both acting, the roughness was something that they both wanted. There would be time in the future for slow lovemaking, tonight was all about the pure fuck and getting off. So the pace that they set was brutal and both men were completely aware that their stamina would not hold out for that long tonight, and it was perfectly okay to them. There would be the morning, and afternoon and so many more times for them to have long drawn out passionate sex.

Each thrust was shallow, the blond never pulling his cock out more than halfway out before slamming back inside with enough force that the entire bed moved with them. And each time he drove in again, Nico made the most wonderful grunts or cries or moans, all of which mingled with Will's intoxication of both hormones and rum to bring him pleasure. And when he shifted his legs under him a little to change up the angle of which he drove in at, the whimper that he received from the brunet told him that he managed to hit Nico's prostate. With that knowledge, Will began to pick up the pace, needing to feel everything that came with fucking such a beautifully stretched hole.

Nico was unable to restrain himself any longer, as he tried to move his hips in time with the blond's, loving how easily the long cock slid in and out of him and the fact that there were those two thumbs that were ensuring that he was going to be feeling this fucking for days. Will seemed to know exactly what he needed without even prompting and it was all that he could to keep from blowing his load again without warning. Goddammit, he was enjoying this! "Shit, I'm close already," he whispered, unsure of what was bringing him to the edge already, but knowing that it was worth it.

The blond continued to pound in alongside his thumbs, feeling Nico's ass squeezing along his cock despite being so stretched. And it might have been the rum, the feeling of the brunet squeezing around him, or the sensation of Nico's blunt fingernails scratching grooves along the back of his neck and shoulders, but it all came down on him without warning. It was something that he hadn't experienced since leaving his teenage years behind, but one minute he was thrusting deeply into the smaller body and then next, orgasm ripped through him and he spilled his load Nico's ass. He didn't even have time to warn the brunet, nor to cry out. His thrusts slowed to a stop as he collapsed onto Nico's chest, panting heavily but still feeling Nico's hard cock trapped between them. Fuck. He hadn't seen to Nico's pleasure first. Now the brunet was going to hate him and not give him a second chance.

But beyond imagination, Nico just chuckled at the sensation of being filled with cum, and tried to keep the cock inside him there in order to feel the spurts hitting his sensitized button. Will had obviously not expected to cum so suddenly, but the look of absolute horror on his face was so endearing that the brunet could only draw him into a searing kiss to prove that he was not upset at all. When the finally broke apart, Will barely able to catch his breath at all, Nico gave him a small smirk. "Pull your thumbs out first."

Will nodded and complied, enjoying the sensation of the hole contracting around his still pulsing cock and drawing a few more drops of cum from his tip. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to instacum. I swear I have more stamina than that! Especially when you were so close." He was definitely embarrassed and it was all that Nico could do to not smirk in a way that would scare the blond off. He already was making plans in his head in order to have Will pay him back in the future.

"Don't worry about it, Solace," whispered Nico, hiding the wince he felt as Will began to pull his length out as well before rolling to the side and collapsing on the bed next to him. That gave him an idea on how he was going to finish off. "Get on your back." That smirk was back on kiss bruised lips and Nico was pleased when he watched Will comply without any complaints. He had several ideas, one of which involved the thick cock that still shined with the remains of the blond's cum, but he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He half expected his legs to fail him, but he was surprised when they responded and he crawled over the panting blond so that he was straddling the tanned chest. Leaning down to cup Will's face in his hands, Nico drew the blond into a kiss, taking full control as his tongue dominated the other before biting down on the lower lip.

"Wha…" moaned the blond as he felt exactly what Nico was doing and his face, ears and neck all burning deep read as he broke the kiss. This was something that had never been done to him before and alcohol or not, he was going to be ready again soon that's for sure if the brunet kept acting seductive like this. When he felt the brunet slide further back down his body to rest between his legs, Will almost expected that Nico was going to take him stretched or not. And he was almost willing to allow it. But maybe that was the rum talking. Instead, Nico once again did the last thing that the blond expected.

One pale hand reached down and Nico began to stroke himself very roughly, while the brunet leaned forward until he was bent over where he had been perched only moments before and ran his tongue through the puddle of cum that he had pushed out onto Will's chest. The blond shuddered deeply at the sensation while Nico just moaned. "Oh god, you taste so good from inside me." Will could only gulp down air desperately as he reached up and took hold of either side of the brunet's head, needing to feel that this was indeed happening. Each stroke of Nico's deft tongue over his chest was enough to send more waves through Will's body and though he knew he wouldn't be able to get it up again so soon, he could still feel the pleasure from the sensations.

As Nico continued to clean up the thick cum from the tanned chest, he could feel the edge that he had been so precariously close to again approaching. He tightened his grip on his cock and pumped faster, timing it with the convulsions that he could feel from his ass with his rim trying to return to its original size but not having much luck. "Will!" he cried out as his free hand reached down and squeezed his own balls to bring it closer. He gasped when the hands that had been holding his face suddenly moved and pinched both his nipples, twisting them roughly. That little pain was exactly what he needed as he then the orgasm washed over him and he shot his own load onto Will's softening cock and balls. That was all he needed as he continued to rub the rest of his release out with increasingly shakier movements until he finally just gave in and laid down next to the blond.

"Well, that was fucking mind blowing," Will chuckled as he gathered the brunet into his arms. "I'm so glad that I am not too drunk to forget all of this and I hope that we are going to get an encore tomorrow morning. It was too fucking amazing to not have more."

"Will," Nico groaned as he nuzzled his face into the side of the sweat slicked neck, trying not to allow the heady scent of Will's musk and the cum that had been on the chest affect him too much.

"What?" the blond inquired, rubbing one hand up and down the brunet's arm.

Nico just huffed. "Just shut up and go to sleep. We're both drunk yes, and yes we're going to repeat this in the morning when we're sober and then go out to lunch and figure out if we want to just be fuck buddies or more or if you want this to be a one…well, one day thing. But no decisions will be made tonight. Just go to sleep."

With a final chuckle, a kiss that almost made Nico rethink just going to sleep, and a brunet delivering a long and drawn out lick to the blond's thumbs, both men settled in for the night.

.

.

The next morning, Will ventured downstairs alone, not by choice, but because Nico insisted that after their two rounds of lazy morning after sex that he needed a shower and was going to take it alone or else they weren't going to be going out for lunch. He wasn't surprised to only see Jason, Percy and Annabeth in the kitchen, sitting around the table that was still littered with shot glasses, rocks glasses, empty rum bottles and a dozen or so beer cans that had not been there when he and Nico had gone to bed.

"Morning," he said, nodding when Annabeth smiled and poured him a cup of coffee.

Jason was the first one to verbally greet him. "Morning, Will. I hope you weren't too traumatized last night by our…"

"Fucked up drinking game that leaves TMI so far behind that it will need a passport to get back in touch?" Percy supplied, taking a long draw of his coffee and ignoring the confused stares from the other three. "What? I'm hung over, I don't need to make sense."

"You know, Annabeth, my dad's offer that if you ever need a divorce lawyer still stands, and he will ensure that you come out a wealthy woman," Jason smirked, earning him a flip of the bird from Percy, a wide grin from Annabeth and a smile from Will.

"I'll keep it in mind, but for now, he still gives good head so I'm going to keep him around a bit longer." At least Annabeth had the decency to pat Will on the back when he began to choke at her response. He still wasn't used to these people and honestly, probably never would be.

When Will finally got his breathing back under control, he was met with devious smiles from the other two men at the table. "What?" he asked, slightly frightened.

"So, is it true?" Percy grinned, ducking the slap from his wife that he expected. "Nico is the biggest power bottom in the city?"

Will could only blush furiously at the statement and it was only then that he realized that by not answering him, it had provided an answer anyway.

"We all knew that before, Percy. Question is, did it scare Will off?" Annabeth had a gleam in her eyes that scared Will almost as much as the two men's.

"Leave him alone, guys," Nico's voice came from the kitchen door where he entered, hair still damp and a towel around his neck as he walked over and grabbed a coffee.

' _Thank heavens'_ , Will thought, ' _I'm saved_ '.

"We all know I've been a power bottom for years. Yes, Will took full advantage of that, and there is no use harassing him any more than that because we're dumping all you losers and going for lunch, then probably back to my place for another round," Nico stated as he sipped at his coffee as if he were talking about the weather. But instead of taking the offered seat beside Jason, he chose instead to stand behind Will's chair, placing a hand along the blond's shoulder and neck, smirking when he felt the blush that burned there.

"Fuck, you guys are going to be the death of me," groaned Will as he leaned forward to place his head on the table, ignoring the laughter around him.

"We haven't killed anyone yet, sweetie. Don't worry, you'll be more than used to it by next year because I get the feeling that you're going to be just right for our Nico." Annabeth smiled; glad that the plan that she and Jason had hatched together had come to fruition. She had known as soon as she and Will had gotten to know one another that he would be perfect for Nico, and that Nico would be great for Will. It had taken long enough, but they would be able to admire their handwork for years to come, judging by the tender smile that the two men shared at her words.


End file.
